It's Routine
by Signs 1812
Summary: Who better to show you a good time than our favorite fabulous foursome? Mostly CB fluff with a touch of NS.


"Mmm, Blair my lips are dry." Chuck murmured.

"And what do you suppose I do about that Bass?" Blair retorted.

"I don't know, perhaps you could be a _doll_ and lend me some lip balm?" he drawled.

"Call me _doll_ again and I'll have to smash your favourite pair of balls." she replied sugary-sweet.

"Let's not say anything that could harm… _us_."

"How is me castrating you going to harm us?"

"Actually Waldorf, I was referring to myself and the twins." he answered smirking.

"You're heinous."

"And you're one high-maintenance bitch."

"Self-absorbed ass."

"_Your _self-absorbed ass."

"What makes you think I want you?" she challenged.

"I'm Chuck Bass." he said smoothly.

"And I'm Blair Waldorf, what's your point?" she asked, one eyebrow lifting up.

"What's yours?"

Before she could reply, his lips were on hers, as they were once again tangled together in sweat and bed sheets, the lip balm no longer needed.

* * *

"How many times do I have to repeat myself until you get it through your thick skull?" Blair said.

"As many times as you like Waldorf, knock yourself out."

"Alright for the last time Chuck, I'm wearing my purple Vera Wang dress for dinner tonight at your house, which means _you _can't wear _your_ purple Italian dress tie and vest!" she fumed.

"Is there a problem with a guy wanting to compliment his girlfriend's clothes by matching it with his own?" he asked.

"No, there's no problem for a _guy_. But I wouldn't bet on a Bass."

"Wise choice Waldorf. I knew there was a reason to hold onto you."

"Really? Because I still haven't found a reason as to why I tolerate you."

"Need a hand B? I can think of a few reasons why. One of which happens to be my amazing _bedside_ manners." he replied.

"Put a cork in it Bass."

"Never."

"Harry, I'll be walking the rest of the way, just let me out here." she said.

"Harry just wait here a moment, while I talk some sense into my dear girlfriend." Chuck said stepping out of the limo.

"Blair. Blair! You're going to ruin your heels _sweetie." _

Suddenly she turned around and walked straight past him in the opposite direction of the school.

"You know for someone aiming at Yale, you would've thought you would be smart enough to remember the directions to your school on foot."

"Who said anything about walking on foot." she asked innocently.

"What do you m-" he started, unfortunately the limo, with Blair in tow, was already speeding off.

"I'm so wearing purple." he muttered.

* * *

"Any sign of the enemies Bass? Over."

"Blair, it's tag, not war. Over."

"Shut up. Over"

"You shut up. Over."

"You guys really suck at this." said Nate.

"You know you're both starting to sound like a married couple." giggled Serena.

Before they could respond they were both soaking wet from head to toe in water.

Simultaneously, Nate and Serena blew the tip of their water guns and began to shake with uncontrollable laughter.

"One." Chuck started.

"Two." said Blair.

"Three!" they both shouted as they sprayed the laughing couple with water.

"Oooh, it's on!" Nate said.

And the chase began.

"Bring it on, Nathaniel." smirked Chuck as he grabbed Blair's hand and ran.

"No point in running Chuck!" Serena shouted, "I know where you live!"

* * *

"Come on out boys." called Blair.

"NO!" they both shouted.

"Rules are rules." sing-songed Serena.

"Screw the rules.." said Chuck.

"What's that thumping?"

"Nathaniel's banging his head against my door." replied Chuck.

"Do you guys need any help in there?" Serena asked.

"No, thank you very much." Nate said through clenched teeth.

"Bass! Archibald! Quit stalling and get your asses out here right NOW." said Blair annoyed.

"Yeah hurry up." said Serena, her camera ready to take action.

"I should sue.." Chuck muttered, as they walked through the door.

Chuck was wearing dirty, run-down clothes while Nate was wearing a long dress and a shawl.

"Alright, you know the drill." said Blair rolling up her magazine into a cone.

"Yes, listen to Miss. Waldorf." Serena said, biting her tongue to stop the laughter.

"Thank you, Miss. Van Der Woodsen, I want to see some emotion okay? ACTION!" Blair shouted.

Chuck and Nate glanced at each other sceptically, before looking intently towards the floor.

"I said, ACTION!" Blair yelled, walking over and nudging Nate in the ribs.

"T-they said you might be up here.." stutterd Nate.

"Shh." said Chuck putting one finger up to his lips.

Clearing his throat he said, "Give me your hand. Now close your eyes."

Nate positioned himself in front of Chuck.

"Keep your eyes closed." Chuck deadpanned as he held Nate from behind.

"Do you trust me?"

"I-I trust you." Nate replied blushing with embarassment.

Chuck then spread Nate's arms out and held his waist very loosely.

"Alright, open your eyes." Chuck drawled. Nate opened his eyes and pretended to look surprised.

"I'm flying!" Nate gasped.

"Ja- OWW! What the hell was that for Jack?""Well I thought you should be able to _fully_ experience the feeling of actually being _lifted_ off the ground, _Rose_." Chuck smirked.

"Did you have to kick me in the ass?" Nate scowled, rubbing his behind.

"No, I could've pushed you, but kicking you in the derrière is just so much more enjoyable."

"Well then, let me show you the _unbelievable_ experience of being _lifted_ off the ground!" Nate said, as he chased Chuck around the Van Der - Bass house.

"And, CUT! That's a wrap." said Blair.

"No wonder Titanic sank.." Serena muttered as she watched her boyfriend chase Chuck around the house.

* * *

"Blair pick a song."

"Only if you'll sing with me S."

"Of course, Chuck you're after." Serena smirked towards her step-brother.

"Dying to hear me sing now are we?" he drawled.

"In your dreams you pervert."

"That's where you'll always be sister dear."

"Ahem." Blair and Nate said.

"Second to Waldorf obviously. C'mon I'm not _that_ twisted Nathaniel."

"Alright, I've got a song let's go B!" said Serena.

To everyone in the bar's surprise, except for Chuck and Nate, the girl's sang a very up-beat classic.

_I come home in the morning lightMy mother says when you gonna live your life rightOh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls they want to have funOh girls just want to have funThe phone rings in the middle of the nightMy father yells what you gonna do with your lifeOh daddy dear you know you're still number one_

_But girls they want to have funOh girls just want to have--_

_That's all they really wantSome funWhen the working day is done_

_Girls-- they want to have funOh girls just want to have funSome boys take a beautiful girlAnd hide her away from the rest of the worldI want to be the one to walk in the sun_

_Oh girls they want to have funOh girls just want to haveThat's all they really wantSome funWhen the working day is done_

_Girls--they want to have funOh girls just want to have fun,_

_They want to have fun,They want to have fun..._

"What'd you guys think?" Blair asked as she sat on Chuck's lap, with Serena doing the same with Nate.

"That was very…" Nate started.

"Hot." Chuck whispered huskily into Blair's ear.

"Alright, it's your turn."

"Chuck you coming?" Nate asked.

"No, I'm staying here but by all means Nathaniel go on up." he said.

"Suit yourself."

"This is for my beautiful girlfriend, love you babe." Nate said as the bar "awed".

_And I was hopin'That you had an atlas in your headSo fed up ofThe same old manThere's broken bedrooms and there are broken handsYou were so fed up of the same old broken manAnd do you wanna' Do you wanna'Do you wanna' make love to me?I know you wanna'I know you wanna'I know you wanna' make love to me_.

_Oh I came to tell youThat your my favourite girlAnd would you like it if I put you into my worldThere's broken hearts in basementsAnd broken love on the streetsYou were so fed up of it all always involving meBut do you wanna'Do you wanna'Do you wanna' make love to me?I know you wanna'I know you wanna'I know you wanna' make love to meDo you wantDo you want toDo you wanna' make love to me?I know you want to babeI know you want toI know you want to make love to meDo you wanna'Do you wanna'_

_Do you wanna' make love to me?I know you wanna' babeI know you wanna'I know you wanna' make love to me…_

"Oh my.." Serena started.

"God." Blair finished.

"How much did he…"

"Drink? Not a lot to be drunk enough to sing that." Chuck said, chuckling.

"He's not drunk then?"

"No he's dead is what he is." Serena said darkly.

* * *

What do you think? Anyone have any ideas for some more fluff? Had to cut it short because my Microsoft Word was acting weird. Anyways more fluff to come and I'm also starting a CB story, here's a sneak peak:

"_Sweetie it__'__s time to wake up now.__"__ Cooed a familiar velvety smooth voice._

_The voice waited a minute for some sort of response. None came. _

"_Ugh, c__'__mon move your lazy ass Char.__"__ Said the voice annoyed this time. That__'__s when it clicked. There was only one person who called him Char. _

_In an instant his eyes flew open, only to screw shut again as the intensity of the sunlight filtering in through his open curtains hit his unsuspecting eyes. _

"_Fuck.__"__ Chuck groaned as the full impact of his hangover began to take over. _

"_Morning sunshine!__"__ Said the voice, with fake enthusiasm._

_Blinking rapidly, Chuck squinted his eyes to see if his earlier suspicions would be confirmed. They were. Sitting on his lap was a beautiful young girl with thick, lustrous, bronze-glazed curls flowing down to the middle of her back. She was staring at him with her cool, calculating, topaz eyes as a small smirk graced her plump, pink lips. _

"_M-__…"__ He tried to utter, but his throat was too dry to produce her name and his head was pounding too hard for him to compose a coherent thought._

"_Cat got your tongue?__"__ She replied her smirk growing wider._

_Clearing his throat he said, __"__What are you doing here, Momo?__"_


End file.
